A&A fanfic
by MariahKittyLuv
Summary: My little sister's A&A fanfic! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my sisters fanfic! She doesn't have an account but when she does I'll give you her username so you guys can follow her for the rest of the story! (grammar might not be the best) Here it is:**

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV: ** On the first day of school, I was walking into my first class, biology. Sadly my best friend Dez wasn't in there. As I walked in, all the seats were taken, so I sat next to a girl. "Welcome, welcome! Class! It's nice to see all you're smiling faces! Now, everyone find a partner!" our teacher said. As soon as she said that, everyone grabbed a partner, there was only one person left, the girl next to me. "So," I said. "Yeah, I don't think there is anyone left to be partners with!" She said. "Yeah," I chuckled a little bit. "I'm Austin," I said. "I'm Ally!" Ally, that's a pretty name. After class, I had gym; luckily Dez was on my team. I was so distracted, for some reason I couldn't get that girl, Ally, out of my head. I was so distracted that I was just sitting there and we were playing football! While I was thinking about her, I heard a silent voice in the background "Catch!" then the ball hit me in the head. After gym I was holding an ice pack to my head, when Dez came up behind me, "Hey, what happened to you, you were so distracted!" He asked me. "Nothing, I didn't get a good-night rest," We walked into the hall for study hall, Ally was there. "Hey," I said to Ally, "Hi," As I was studying for biology, I got bored, so I pulled out my phone and starting texting Dez, and playing safari run. Then I realized, I should get Ally's number, so I sent her a little note asking her, she past it back with her number on it, I put it in my contacts and started texting her, "Hey, Ally." I texted her, "Hi, we really shouldn't be texting right now, its study hall, not text hall." She texted back. "Lol, ok!" I texted back. After school, I came home to my favorite girl in the whole world, my little 4 year old sister Sabrina, as soon as I opened the door, she was right there waiting for me. "Austin! I missed you so much!" She said, I picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey, Sabrina!" I said, "Where have you been?" She asked. "At school," "That's no excuse for me, mister!" I chuckled a little bit, and went to eat. After dinner I went upstairs and checked my phone, I got a text message from Ally, "Hey, you should come over sometime, you know, to study for biology," it said. I was pretty relieved when I got that message, I was worried she didn't like me, not that I like, like her back that kind of way. The next day, I was in the middle of Miami mall with Dez. I had always noticed a store called 'Sonic Boom' I thought it was some kind of restaurant, but Dez told me it was a music store, as soon as I heard that I ran in there. Once I got in there, Ally was in the desk. "Hey, do you work here?" I asked her, "Kind of, my dad owns the store," "That's cool, I'm really into music, and my dream is to be a famous rock star." "That's cool, I write my own songs," "I wish I could, I'm terrible at writing songs," "Yeah, I have stage fright, so I have no chance of being in the music business," Then the thought occurred to me, she has stage fright, and is probably amazing at writing songs, and I'm a guy who loves to perform and can't write a single song. Then some girl came in, in a pizza suit, "Guess who got a job at, the Groovy Pizza!" She said. "You?" Ally responded, "Yup," "Austin, this is my best friend, Trish," Ally introduced me to Trish, "Hey," I said. "Hey, I'm Trish, as you already know," she said. Then I got a text from my mom, "Get home, dinner is ready," It said. "Oh, sorry, I got to get home," I said, "Aww, bye!" Ally said. **End of chapter 1. :) **


	2. Please Read! :D

Sorry about that! It came out as one big blog. Usually it doesn't do that...hopefully the rest of the chapters won't come out like that! Thanks for reading, my sister appreciates it! Loaf you all and thaaanks for reading "Unexpected Crush" :D Btw, I've already written Chapter 5 but I won't post it until I finish chapter 6! Almost! :D Loaf you all!

Comment/review below any questions or anything! Sorry for typos in my chapters!


End file.
